The Chase Begins (Level)
=Game Info= Level: The Chase Begins Date/Time: Enter Date Here, 3:29:05 pm and counting Place: Iraq, Baghdad Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: 1 to 2 players online or locally =Description= *Objective **Capture Khaled Al-Sahad *Characters **US Army Rangers **Al Kadhum *Weather: Clear & Sunny *Vehicles: None *Achievements **"Hot Pursuit" (Get through the level without dying on legendary) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Easy - Player faces light resistance *Medium - Player faces Medium resistance *Hard - Player faces Semi heavy resistance *Legendary - Player faces Heavy resistance =Gameplay= The mission begins with Private James Connar, along with US Army Ranger forces. They are in a blackhawk helicopter and land in the city of baghdad. Once on the ground Private James Connar sees Khaled Al-Sahad, and the team is ambushed. Khaled Al-Sahad gets away, and once Private James Connar is out of the ambush along with his team, Private James Connar along with members of the 7th Ranger Regiment chase Khaled Al-Sahad down. Khaled Al-Sahad runs through an adjoining part of the city where Al Kadhum forces cover him as he flees. He runs into a Hotel and a rocket is fired on the Blackhawk, which is also chasing down Khaled Al-Sahad. The helicopter hits into the hotel as Private James Connar runs inside and sees Khaled Al-Sahad. The helicopter crashes and Private James Connar runs out of the hotel, as it is crumbleing down, leaving Khaled Al-Sahad to die. The building falls and James Connar bearly makes it out alive. Al Kadhum forces then retreat, leaving the US Army Rangers in victory. =Transcript= *''Player spawns in a blackhawk helicopter along with the 7th Ranger Regiment'' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Okay, this is where he is, go get em."' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Don't worry, we will."' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah! Time to take down that bitch!"' *''Blackhawk helicopter lands in the city of Baghdad'' *''Player and team rappel down'' *''Player equips his M4 Carbine (Primary) and SCAR-H (Secondary)'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "Charlie-One, we are in position!"' *'Charlie-One: "Charlie-One to ground, I'm tracking the enemy, get movin!"' *''The city is quiet'' *'Charlie-One: "Target is in the building and is comin out."' *''Khaled Al-Sahad steps out of a building, along with some Al Kadhum forces'' *'Khaled Al-Sahad: "You think you've won?"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah, and fuck you!"' *''Sgt. Brian Bacon and Cpl. Dunn laugh'' *'Khaled Al-Sahad: "Well its not over."' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah it is!"' *'Khaled Al-Sahad: "Shut Up!"' *'Private James Connar: "Fuck You!"' *''Khaled Al-Sahad gets a detonator from his coat and blows up the Rangers chopper behind them'' *'Khaled Al-Sahad: "You'll have to catch me first!"' *''Khaled Al-Sahad runs and the US Army forces are ambushed by Al Kadhum forces, as Khaled Al-Sahad flees the area'' *''The chopper comes crashing down in front of the player and US Army forces'' *''Another blackhawk arrives and flys over the area'' *'Delta 2-1: "Alpha team, this is Delta 2-1, we have the target, over."' *'Commander Ramirez: "Good, James, Sgt. Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, get Al-Sahad, Move!"' *''The player, and Cpl. Dunn start running down the streets, being ambushed, and being covered by the rest of the 7th Ranger Regiment'' *'Delta 2-1: "Target is at a small market, but movin fast."' *''They arrive at market place'' *''Some of the fruit stands blow up, giving the player shell shock and knocking Cpl. Dunn and the player to the ground'' *'Delta 2-1: "You better be alright down there, get movin."' *''They both recover and Cpl. Dunn runs over to the player and helps him up'' *'Cpl. Dunn: "You okay?"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah, lets get this fuck."' *'Cpl. Dunn: "Okay, pal."' *''After the market place, they arrive at a down town area, and engage enemy forces in the city'' *''The US forces are met with resistence'' *'Delta 2-1: "Target is movin to a small building...hes, uh, heading in side, it looks like he's headed inside, get him rangers."' *''James and Dunn head into the building and are met with very light resistance'' *''They both head to the second floor, and see Khaled Al-Sahad jump out of a window, onto a dumpster, and sprinting to a main road'' *''James and Dunn jump out the window (Pressing the A button),and meet up with a US Humvee, which they both get into'' *''The blackhawk (Delta 2-1) flies over them '' *''James gets in on the passager side and they catch up to Al-Sahad, which he is still running'' *'Delta 2-1: "Target seems like he' movin...the ally way, thats where hes goin."' *'Humvee Driver: "Roger that."' *''Al-Sahad runs into and ally way, and both James and Dunn quickly get out and start chasing him again'' *'Humvee Driver: "Go, go, go, go, go!"' *''Cpl. Dunn and James'' continue on pursuit through the alley. *'Delta 2-1: "Hostiles closin in...get ready its an ambush, but keep movin."' *''James and Dunn run into an ambush and the rest of the 7th Ranger Regiment goes out and covers them'' *'Sgt. Matt Wilson: "We got your back."' *'Sgt. Jacob Price: "Yeah, go."' *'Cpl. Ryan Vasquez: "Move!"' *''Player and Dunn both head out of the allyway onto a main road '' *'Delta 2-1: "Got troops on the rooftops, take them out James."' *''Player must take them out'' *'Cpl. Kevin Mendoza: "Come on James! Move it!"' *'Delta 2-1: "Target is headed towards a hotel."' *''The player and the US Army forces is met with resistence'' *'Commander Steve Ramirez: "James go we'll cover you!"' *''Player starts to head into the building when a rocket flies towards the blackhawk (Delta 2-1)'' *''The player races the helicopter and the helicopter crashes into the hotel'' *''The player sees Khaled Al-Sahad at the end of the hallway and the building starts to collapes'' *''The Al Kahum Commander, Muhammad Saf-Halad shoves the player, knocking him down, and hops the fence, leaving everyone behind'' *''The player races out, and the building collapes'' *''The team is rescued by a blackhawk and leaves '' *''Player sees Al Kadhum forces retreating'' Category:Levels